It is known in the bow hunting art to equip the bow with a container for holding a supply of tracker string or cord. The container or can typically is closed by a removable cork or cover which, when in place, seizes the string and prevents its easy withdrawal from the container. In a not unusual situation, the hunter will manually uncork the container and withdraw a quantity of string sufficient to reach and be affixed to the front end of an arrow. Typically, the cork will be replaced so as to wedge the string in the container whereby the loop of string between the container and arrow cannot be pulled from the container as when snagged on a tree, bush, etc. Before releasing the arrow, the hunter must remember to uncork the container so as to enable free flow of string as the arrow departs from the bow. If the hunter forgets to uncork the container, the string, wedged by the cork, cannot perform its function.
According to the present invention, the problem is solved by the provision of activator means by which the hunter can uncork the container without releasing his grip on the bow and without losing sight of his target. The invention features activator or trip mechanism attachable to the container and having a lever disposed in proximity to the hunter's bow-gripping hand whereby the hunter, usually by use of his little finger, can actuate the mechanism to uncork the container while retaining his grip on the bow. Further features reside in the provision of an attachment that is simple to install, convenient to use and of a design that lends itself to economical manufacture and distribution.